


【骸白】双向渴求

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 搞快点x
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】双向渴求

白兰睁开眼，看见胸口上盘踞着一条蛇。昂起的蛇头四下平移着，一前一缩吐着鲜红的蛇信子。见他醒了，那蛇头猛地刺过来咬在了他的脖子上。白兰还没来得及发声，獠牙已经刺破了肌肤深深没入肌理。他僵硬地扬起头，动了动喉结，不知先感到了疼痛还是痛觉先一步被瞬间蔓延的毒素麻痹，意识渐渐模糊……

——白兰睁开眼，六道骸正压在他身上贪婪地进食。吸血鬼的獠牙刺破纤细血管，无声又迅速地摄取着他的血液。白兰慢慢意识到刚才那是个梦——或许现在他仍在梦里：名为六道骸的噩梦。

他盯着天花板发了会儿呆，脱力的身体陷进柔软的被褥，自在地后仰了脖颈调整成方便人下口的姿势，显然已经对当下的状况习以为常。狭长的紫眸里含着刚从深度睡眠中挣扎出来的茫然和怠惰。肉上的疼痛令白兰放弃了开口说话的决定；六道骸看上去饥渴坏了，即便慢条斯理地优雅地吸食着他的血液，但流速和量和时长都远超平常。

白兰感到脑袋开始发晕，接着饥饿和呕吐感同时搅动起他的胃。这还在能够忍受的范围之内，一种更加令他焦躁和疲乏的渴意几乎要逼得他窒息——六道骸在喝他的血，他也想喝点什么东西。可他现在只能不断吞咽自己的口水，而喉结的每一次律动都引得身上人更加变本加厉的索求。

几缕长发从骸耳边垂落。白兰偏过头去，张嘴含住了那几缕头发丝，先是抿在唇间，又用力咬了咬，好像能吮出几滴水来——全是徒劳——在六道骸面前从四面八方涌来的无力感总像如期而至的梦境一般毫不留情地将他吞没。

在即将失去意识前，白兰试探性地抬起手想要搂住骸的背，却被对方先行察觉了似地拉开了距离。骸起身后退了一步，稍稍整理了下本就一尘不染的衣襟，俯身漠然打量着他。白兰则盯着他脸庞垂下的那一缕濡湿的发丝，突然轻轻笑出声来。他昏昏沉沉地坐起身，手捂在脖子上两个细小的洞眼上。骸有洁癖，他不喜欢血流得到处都是——虽然他爱极了猎物被溅满鲜血的模样。

“我好渴……”白兰嘟囔了一句，眯缝着眼仿佛下一秒就会睡过去。

骸将手指浸入一旁盛水的玻璃杯中，又很快抽出来，慢慢递到白兰嘴前。

接下来白兰沉默了很长一段时间，甚至会以为他坐着睡着了。然后，他便伸出舌头开始舔舐骸的手指。从指甲舔到指缝间，又来回裹着吮吸了几番。

“还渴吗？”

白兰的眼锋直刺过来，眸中一瞬间激起某种令人发指的暴戾。他像一头被唤醒了机能的野兽，一把扯住骸的前襟翻身将人压在床上。然而与他急促的喘息不同，被压制的人则从容不迫地对他露出了一个温和却冷酷的笑容。

“那么，我就开动了。”


End file.
